1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, in particular, to a backlight module adapted to be assembled quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
In a common liquid crystal display (LCD), since a liquid crystal display panel cannot emit light actively, a backlight module is provided to be arranged under the liquid crystal display panel for providing a light source. Generally speaking, the backlight module mainly includes cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) and receptacles at two ends of each cold cathode fluorescent lamps.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200735488 has disclosed the receptacles which may be used to fix two ends of cold cathode fluorescent lamps. It should be noted that the two ends of each cold cathode fluorescent lamp must be fixed by two receptacles respectively. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the conventional backlight module cannot be reduced. Furthermore, the receptacles are fixed at the two ends of each cold cathode fluorescent lamp during the assembly, which wastes working hours. On the other hand, the conventional receptacle includes a plurality of receptacle terminals capable of holding guide wires extended from the two ends of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps. In practice, the cold cathode fluorescent lamps cannot be effectively fixed by the receptacles. The positions of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps may possibly shift when the backlight module is under an external force, and guide wires may part from the cold cathode fluorescent lamps due to vibration, which reduces the life time of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps.